Music is becoming increasingly popular in telephony applications, such as music on hold, tele-conferencing, and video communications using smart phones, etc., particularly, as sampling rates increase. For instance, with increasing bandwidth and sampling rate in telephony applications, from the original narrow-band 8000 Hz, to wide-band 16000 Hz, and even to full-band 48000 Hz, high fidelity music is practicable. As a result, there is a trend to use more music in telephony applications.
Audio enhancement may be performed in telephony applications to improve voice quality by removing impairments such as noise and echo from an audio signal; however audio enhancement to voice or other sounds may negatively affect music. Accordingly, previous technologies fail to address the constraints presented by encountering music of varying genres among speech, noise, or tones, which may share the same bandwidth of frequencies with the music.